Level senders in fuel modules are generally known, and are disposed in gas tanks of vehicles for detecting the level of fuel in the fuel tank. Typical fuel modules have a level sender with some type of circuit disposed on a network card. There is also a float connected to a lever assembly, and the lever assembly is connected to some type of bracket that is in contact with the network card. As the float changes position within the gas tank as the fuel level changes, the bracket changes position relative to the card, and therefore changes the configuration of the circuit, producing a signal corresponding to the level of fuel in the fuel tank.
It is common for these types of cards to have the circuit disposed on one side of the card, where a connector is in contact with one of the pads that is part of the circuit. The connector therefore only contacts one side of the pad. The connector has a wire that extends into another connector, which is connected to the flange of the fuel module.
The connection between a connector and a pad on the network card is subject to becoming disconnected due to the connector moving out of position, and losing contact with one of the pads. There is very little support for maintaining the proper location of the connector relative to the corresponding pad. When the connector is exposed to various bending forces, the connector may temporarily lose contact with the pad, or become disconnected from the pad completely.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a connector which maintains contact with a thick film network card even when exposed to bending forces.